


Yuletide Greetings

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holidays, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: For the first time in many, many years, the group is together on Earth for the Holidays.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Yuletide Greetings

This year, all of them will be on Earth for the Holidays. Sam loved Christmas time. She hadn’t properly introduced Teal’c to the many Earth traditions this time of year until now. Her face lit up when she offered to have everyone over to her place this year. Cam, Daniel, Vala, Teal’c, and Nyan all were able to come. 

The house was decorated in almost every room. Sam had her tree set up by the front window. Incense of cinnamon, nutmeg, frankincense, and other tree scents filled her house. She was explaining the Yule ritual of celebrating the returning of the sun signifying longer days when a bright, white light filled her home. Standing before everyone was Lt General O’Neill. 

“Jack!” Daniel exclaimed. And then like bugs to a light, everyone swarmed around Jack to welcome him back to Colorado.

He’d been in DC for a year now. He had helped Sam get back to the SGC, and she effortlessly rejoined SG-1. They spoke often, but rarely saw each other. He said he’d do his best to make it for the holidays this year, especially knowing they’d all be on Earth - that she’d be on Earth. He’d made good on his word.

He got done saying hi to the others, and then caught her eye. The looks he gives her still make her insides melt. He walked over to her and stood before her.

“Hey Carter. Long time no see.” 

“Yes, sir, I’m glad you could make it. Put your bag by the door and come on in,” she said with her beaming blue eyes and her million dollar smile. He did as he was instructed, then joined the others in the kitchen.

They all helped cook the meal. They decided for a traditional American meal consisting of a turkey, sausage stuffing, green bean casserole, garlic mashed potatoes, and collard greens. The food was laid out on the island in the kitchen, and everyone just ate as they felt the need to stuff themselves. The TV was on with holiday movies. 

It was Daniel who stood to get everyone’s attention.

“So, thank you to everyone for coming. I want to start out by first asking if we could have a moment of silence for Janet. Cassie couldn’t make it this year. She’s with her boyfriend’s family this year. Janet meant many things to each of us. She didn’t deserve to die like she did, but I know she died saving lives. She died doing what she was meant to do.” Daniel said, pausing for the moment of silence. 

“Also, I want to pass you each a tiny sprig of mistletoe. Use it as you see fit. Thank you. All of you, for coming. I’m glad we are all together again,” he said, looking at Jack as he spoke. 

“Alright, who wants more food?” Sam said, breaking up the seriousness in the room. 

She had her mistletoe in her hand. She walked up to Jack and held it over his head, then kissed him on the cheek.

“Welcome back to Colorado, sir,” she said. He smiled at her and tried to kiss her.

“Sir, stop. What are you doing?” she asked.

“Trying to repay the kiss,” he smiled at her.

“You know we can’t, sir,” and she got mildly serious for a moment. “A least not in front of everyone,” she finished, giving him a look that promised more at some point.

He took her hand and walked her around the corner into the hallway where no one could see them. He backed her into the wall and grabbed her head in his hands, and kissed her hard and passionately in her hallway. Her arms ran up under his shirt, and she clawed at his skin as if she couldn’t get enough of him.

His mouth moved down her chin, then to her neck, then pushing her collar away, nipped at her collarbone and shoulder. He put his thigh between her legs, begging for her to open to him. She swore he could probably feel her heat through both layers of denim that separated their skin. He pinned her with his hips against the wall. 

He pulled back to look in her eyes, still holding her body to the wall.

“God, Sam, I’ve missed you.”

“I see that, sir, but now is probably not a good time,” she said, breathless and wanting. He still held her head in his hands.

“You keep calling me _sir_ with that tone in your voice and I’m never leaving you,” he said, claiming her mouth again.

Just as the kiss began, Daniel and Teal’c came into view on their way to get gifts out of their car. Daniel stopped in his tracks, and pointed for Teal’c to notice.

Sam visibly got agitated by the onlookers, and turned a few shades of red.

“Well, _obviously_ we didn’t mean to intrude, and quite honestly I’m surprised you waited this long,” Daniel said, almost laughing.

Jack never took his eyes off of Sam.

“Daniel, it has been seven months since I have seen my wife. We may be in the back for a while longer.” 

Then he smiled at Sam, took her hand, and walked her to her bedroom.


End file.
